


Morning Routine

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: my kingdom come
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	Morning Routine

面包片，又一次，糊掉了。他忘了自己说过几遍，别把温度钮得太高，早上走得急，只来得及匆匆将吐司推进网架，之后在水池潦草洗刷瓷杯的咖啡渍。还没听见叮那一声，先闻见焦糊味。狼不识时宜，偏偏要挤进赤裸的腿和椅子木腿之间，要求一点零食。“你在做早餐？”Keith穿着他的衬衫，下摆恰能盖住所有不能看不能想的东西。管他的。他想。我是他丈夫。  
Kosmo粗糙的毛蹭过他的腿，伸长了脖子舔舐地板滴落的蛋汁。油烧热了，透进来的晨光是蓝色的，热天气开始之前总是这样一种颜色，颇富欺骗性。Keith的一只手从腰后环过来。“唔，”他说，“我不喜欢蘑菇。”  
“我做饭，你就不能挑食。”Shiro回答，蛋液倒进锅子发出刺啦一响。趁着那金色仍未凝固，他转过身去，偷了一个吻。  
面包还糊着。麦片被打翻了。“坏狗狗！”Keith大叫，作势去弹Kosmo鼻子。它呜咽着跳开，又伏低身子，在一地甜麦圈前看着他们摇尾巴，可能以为这也是某种游戏。Keith去拿吸尘器，Shiro蹲下去捡能用手够到的，机械手在厨房呼呼乱转。狼明显觉得有趣，在后面胡乱扑咬，又差点绊倒刚进门的Keith。“你这小傻瓜。”他恨恨说道，用力揉那毛茸茸的脸。Shiro抬眼看着他俩玩闹。Keith跪到他面前帮忙收拾那些碎屑，注意到他的眼神，问，怎么了。  
“你真美。”他诚恳地说。于是Keith的眼神也停下来，不动了。  
从吻里他尝见他们共用的牙膏的辛辣，咖啡好苦，但Shiro很有耐心，等着自己的嘴唇、自己的舌软化他，直到这个吻变得甜蜜起来。不像是他们所分享的第一个吻，那个吻令人目眩神迷，在橱窗在张望太久，终于得到自己一心向往的那样珍宝。可这么说又太不公平了，谁能轻易得到谁呢。从那以后的每个吻感觉都不太一样，Keith的呼吸潮湿又温暖，碎麦片粘着他的腿，鸡蛋在锅内滋滋作响。他突然意识到再不做点什么早饭就要焦了。  
狼凑到他们中间，快活地偷吃了一个麦圈。Shiro飞快站起身把炉子关掉，蛋饼有些皱缩，但还能吃。他蹙着眉想撒点西芹上去没准能挽救卖相，而后才记起自己本打算拿这些去取悦未起床的爱人，结果Keith已经跟着他跑到厨房来了。Shiro回过头想问Keith要哪种牛奶，发现他正撕开吐司的焦边，喂给食相难看的宠物。“你想到床上吃早餐吗？”他总算记得要问这个。  
对方从凌乱的刘海后看了他一眼：“等会儿吧。”  
确实，每个吻都是不一样的，有的甜美、温柔而毫无自觉，有的像夹心糖果，有的带着点儿起床气，需要分开几次来呼吸再用上牙齿和舌头。Keith的吻蹭过他的耳朵，破碎地将“宝贝”和“我爱你”送进去，他们在彼此的皮肤上微笑，尝着沐浴的热气和早晨凉冰冰的光线，薄荷与方糖，拇指抚过完好和崎岖的肌理。Shiro在他怀里满足地叹息。卧室里乱糟糟的，和厨房一样，他俩分开来都干净整洁，合在一块却有了把什么都弄成大杂烩的本领，最后狼跑来加入他们的行列，在床上分食了过浓的咖啡、泡软的麦片、焦吐司和冷蛋卷。反正一天还没开始，没什么不行。

END


End file.
